Sato-Jenny's trip to chibi-ville
by Flaming psychopath
Summary: Craptacular story I worte while bored in Science class. Umm...very amusing. Finished


Sato Jenny's trip to anime-land.  
  
Authors note: Okay. Here is a craptaculer story I wrote when I was bored out of mind in Science class. I never intended this to be a fanfiction. But my account is so bare. Anyway, this story isn't supposed to be good or even make that much sense, so don't go flaming me for this story. (Wow aren't I optimistic!) Anyway I'm going to include the letter I wrote to Jen before and after (it was written for her) plus my comments to her, and my friends comments. So if you actually still actually want to read this (despite my 'flattering' authors note)…enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne peeps (Dilly, Folkie, Naria, Aria, etc…). Don't own sailor moon peeps. Don't own Medabots peeps. Don't own Hello Kitty peeps. Don't own cardcaptor peeps. And finally don't in any way/want to own Gundum Wing.  
  
Vocabulary: Case you don't know…sato means sugar, midori means green, chizu means cheese, Kawaii means cute & chibi means small.  
  
  
  
Dear Jen…blah…blah…blah. I'm bored so I'm writing you a story! The reason I'm basing it on you is cause you're the most likely to enjoy it. Don't worry it ain't like the homework story.  
  
Once upon a time there was a Jenenifer, her name was Jenenifer (I'm using the short version of your name cause ur new one is to long!) Anyway…She liked chocolate…A LOT! She ate it whenever she could. She always had chocolate around her mouth. She was known as chocolate-Jenny!  
  
The only thing she liked more than chocolate (and hot anime characters) she liked better was sugar. She ate even more than chocolate! Actually peeps called her Sato-Jenny. (I'm aloud to change my mind half way through!)  
  
One day the sugar supply ran out on earth. (At this point my pen died). Anyway, Sato-Jenny found herself even more floozy and spaced without it! (That's hard to believe!) Sato-Jenny realized that without her precious sugar she'd turn into mushy porridge! She knew that even if there was no more sugar left on earth, there had to be sugar in the sugary-est place ever…Chibi-Ville!  
  
Jenny quickly grabbed the two peeps standing closest to her when she made the decision. They were Celery & ShishKulbaba! (Sorry Lynnie and Charley, your parts are small.) (Then my pen starts working again.)  
  
So… Sato-Jenny decided to become a super hero. She'd bring the sugar back to earth and be, not only hyper, but famous! So…she became…dun dun dun…Super- Sato-Jenny! Along with her friends Chizu-Atama-head (who used to be Celery) and Midori-butt (who used to be Shishkulbaba).  
  
Anyway…Midori-butt brought the other super heroes to the super secret entrance to anime land: the vortex under Sato-Jenny's bed (she never noticed it was there!). (Midori-butt knows where the entrance is cause she likes to spy on Folkie-san at bath time.)  
  
They flew through the vortex and into…Undubbed-ville!  
  
Sato-Jenny gloated happily. "I know Japanese!" But they quickly realized that the towns' folk tended to walk away when she introduced the group as Super-Sato-Jenny, Chizu-Atama-head & Midori-butt. (They didn't understand the English words!) So they wandered around, occasionally asking high pitched sailor scouts or cardcaptor peeps for directions.  
  
Eventually they wandered into Hello-Kitty land. Midori-butt nearly had a conniption (heart attack me thinkies.) But than the barks of a nearby Pichako distracted her and she tripped over a Keropi. She was knocked unconscious, so they were able to get through Hello-Kitty land without any more distractions.  
  
They soon arrived in Esca-land (Escaflowne-land). But because Midori-butt was unconscious and there were no Dillandaus around (sorry Jen) they passed through without any detours.  
  
It was only when they were in Gundum-city did they realize they were being followed by a pack of Allens. Midori-butt (who woke up) had an idea. Cause they were in anime land they could make anything happen (it's a cartoon). Soooo…Midori-butt made her big green butt expand sooo much that she crushed the Allens, along with some nearby Narias and Arias (no by accident).  
  
FINALLY thay could see Chibi-ville on the horizon. The only problem was there was a lake in between them and their destination. So Chizu-atama-head bribed a renter-dude with cheese, to lend them a vehicle. He lent her his Flying-Peanut-mobeel (originally called the Flying-Lynnie-mobeel).  
  
They flew with ease over the water despite the smell (the vehicle was propelled by 'gas'). When they arrived, it was Sato-Jenny who nearly had a conniption. Every 2 seconds she could be heard saying "ooooo, how Kawaii!!!"  
  
Despite Sato-Jenny's fondness for the chibi-Dillys, the chibi-Yues, the chibi-Henrys, the chibi-Torys etc…they made it to the Head-chibi's (mayor) office. They went to request permission to raid the sugar mines.  
  
Because they choose the 'head-chibi' by the most chibi-est person of all, the mayor (chibi-Pixie) was wider than he was tall!  
  
Anyway, he agreed. They raided the sugar caves (though at one point Chizu- Atama-head had to tie up the other 2, to calm them.)  
  
They eventually got back to earth (aww!) and they were famous (yay!)  
  
Even though they were no longer in Anime-land both Sato-Jenny and Shishkulbaba were mysteriously happy. Cause…(though Celery didn't know it) they had snuck dozens of chibi-Dillys and chibi-Folkies. And they were planning to make them their chibi-Manslaves!  
  
  
  
Jeez, how bored am I! Hope you had fun reading my crappy handwriting. (I originally wrote it by hand.) Look how fancy crap looks in handwriting! Tee hee hee! Yes, I know I left Carley out, but she didn't want to be in it & I couldn't figure out how to incorporate her into the story! How bout this, she played the piano in the background the entire time!  
  
  
  
Jennifer's comment: You were right Celi-chan, I did like the ending!  
  
Lynnie's comment: Why do I even read these things?  
  
  
  
Authors note: Wasn't that wonderful!!! Anyway, in case you couldn't tell Chizu-atama-head (or Celery) was yours truly (me!). It's kinda obvious considering that's my e-mail address!  
  
Also, Jen drew these really kawaii pictures of like chibi-Dilly and chibi- Henry and I wish I could post em up too. They're sooooooo cute!!! 


End file.
